hodgefandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Items
The majority of the items a character possesses are represented by their statistics. Only exceptional items cost the players anything. There are four types of greater items in this game: Weapons, Armor, Trinkets, and Consumables. You may only have one weapon set, one armor set, and one trinket equipped at a time. The currency that is mentioned is the Gold Piece (GP). GP is just a title call it whatever you want to fit your campaign. Each GP is worth roughly 2,000 USD. All greater items have three tiers of power. After getting a "Tiered" item, you can attach Enhancements to it. You can attach a number of Enhancements equal to the tier of the item, but the tier of the Enhancement is independent of the tier of the item it is put on. (For instance, a Tier 1 Armor Set could have one Enhancement on it, but it could be 3rd Tier Resistance. Such an Armor Set would cost 40; 10 for the tier 1 armor, and 30 for the Tier 3 Resistance). Statistic Bonuses All greater items, except consumables, provide a small bonus to your statistics when worn. The bonus provided is equal to the tier of the item, and the bonus is applied to a single statistic determined by the item set. Once the statistic is chosen it cannot be changed. Armor Sets Armor, being the defensive portion of your equipment, provides a small bonus to either Normal Defense or Special Defense. Weapon Sets Weapons, being the offensive portion of your equipment, provides a small bonus to either Normal Attack or Special Attack. Trinket Set Trinkets, being the random portions of your equipment, provide a small bonus to either Health or Speed. Armor Enhancements Resistance Choose either bludgeon, pierce, slash, air, earth, fire, or water. You have resistance to this damage type, see combat modifiers , equal to the amount shown below based on its tier of power. #2 #3 #4 Fortification When someone scores a critical hit against you they suffer the penalty shown below to their damage. #-1 #-2 #-3 Utility Powers Pick a Utility Power from the Utility Power List that can only be used in response to an action. You can use this power once per day with no Utility Point cost. The tier of power of the Utility Power is based on the tier of this enhancement. #Tier 1 #Tier 2 #Tier 3 Weapon Enhancements Bane Choose either aberration, undead, humanoid, construct, beast, elemental, or outsider. You gain the following bonus to damage to creatures of this type. You may have multiple Bane Enhancements on your weapon at the same time, but each enhancement must have a different creature type. #2 #3 #4 Keen When you score a Critical Hit you deal the following damage in addition to the +3 Critical Hit damage. #+1 #+2 #+3 Utility Powers Pick a Utility Power from the Utility Power List that can only be used on your turn. You can use this power once per day with no Utility Point Cost. The tier of the Utility Power is based on the tier of the enhancement. #Tier 1 #Tier 2 #Tier 3 Trinket Enhancements Recharge You can reuse an enhancement that is limited to once per day. You can do this a number of times listed below each day. #1 #2 #3 Energize You may restore 1 Utility Point to one target. You can use this a number of times each day listed below. #1 #2 #3 Utility Powers Pick a Utility Power from the Utility Power List . You can use this power once per day. The tier of the utility power is determined by the tier of the enhancement. #Tier 1 #Tier 2 #Tier 3 Consumables These items have a one time use than are destroyed. Potion of Health When you drink a Potion of Health you restore some health equal to your health statistic times the multiplier below. #X2 #X3 #X4 Potion of Speed When you drink a Potion of Speed you receive the bonus below to your base movement until the end of the encounter. #1 #2 #3 Potion of Statistics When you drink a Potion of Statistics you may add the bonus below to NoA, SpA, NoD, or SpD. You may only receive the benefits of one Potion of Statistics at a time. #+2 #+4 #+6